


Forgetting Themselves

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit obvious, A touch of salt, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, By themselves, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivio - Freeform, Oblivio spoiler?, Oblivious, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, This was on my work in progress bench, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: 🚩 Warning this is an alternate universe fan fiction with references to the season 3 episodes Oblivio and Chameleon. 😁Chat Noir and Ladybug have no idea who they are 😲, so they wind up having to figure out their relationship status from a thirty second video of highlights that Alya shows them... and from the pictures on their phones in their pockets. 😄Fun quote from Chapter 12, “Adrien, I’m glad to see that you’ve finally gotten those contacts.” 😸





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Lady, My Marinette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107973) by [Lady_LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB). 



> Ok, this was a story that was originally tucked away on my bench of works that I was thinking about doing. The first two chapters are about what I came up with initially, but I figured since this story sounded a lot like the future episode called Oblivio, I'd take the gamble and see if I got any of it right. 
> 
> Chapters 1-12 were written before the author saw the episode of Oblivio. So this is pure fan fiction fluff with a touch of angst and salt for flavor. 😇 I'm calling it an alternate Universe fan fiction because of major differences between this story and the episode, namely that Alya and Nino weren't involved like they were in this story in the Oblivio episode.
> 
> Warning this is a theoretical Oblivio story. I didn't see the episode until after chapter 12 was posted, considering all that, I wasn't too far off the mark. My akuma here was called "The Oublier", meaning obliviate, like Oblivio. So it's basically the same name, but while I contend that Oblivio is the better name, I was stubborn and left the original akuma name that I had in the story that I'm just throwing out there for laughs.
> 
> So as usual, I do not own any of the characters (came up with Oublier but hey whatever) and they belong to the miraculous creators and owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug. Stay Miraculous everyone!

A young masked boy dressed in leather and cat ears coughed and inhaled deeply as soon as he was able to get his head above water as he pulled a mysterious masked girl in a ladybug themed onesie from the Seine onto the raised sidewalk by the river.

The girl coughed up some water and took a deep breath as well after he patted her on the back, as if they had almost drowned.

Which they had.

They both looked at each other, a little tired and mystified as they asked in unison, “who are you?”

…

Ten minutes earlier, Chat Noir and Ladybug had been facing yet another one of Hawkmoth’s akumas.

This akuma’s name was The Oublier and his cry was, “if no one will remember me, then no one will remember themselves!”

This was his fifth appearance, which was part of the reason why he was a difficult akuma to beat, since historically he’d show up and be gone within ten minutes of appearing, as if he forgot what his own purpose was. Sometimes the report of his sighting went out just after he had disappeared because it was like he was following an alarm clock, every four hours on the dot, he’d appear somewhere new for ten minutes and then he’d be gone.

The Oublier was a quick draw and he had excellent aim, using his sunglasses of all things. His bland black three piece suit would have helped him blend in anywhere, if it weren’t for his glowing tie that shifted from one color to the next and his wild white sunglasses that he used to shoot people when he touched the side of them like he was one of the X-Men from the comics, Cyclops. His blue skin and ability to hover a few inches above the ground was also a dead giveaway to his status as an akumatized victim of Hawkmoth.

His attack was dangerous because once someone was hit, his victim would forget who they were, literally. Oh, they remembered most everything minor or random in their lives, like how to eat and how to get to the library, and even who the Mayor of Paris was, but they couldn’t remember how to get home or who they were. Anyone that they were close to that could tell them who they really were, like a close friend or a family member, were forgotten as well. That meant that there were a lot of confused Parisians trying to figure out who they were depending on what was in their pockets.

As soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived on the scene, she called upon her LUCKY CHARM and told Chat Noir the plan, he would distract the akuma by using cataclysm on a nearby statue, and she would use her lucky charm, a tube of toothpaste to cause The Oublier to slip and then they could get the akumatized item.

Unfortunately, they picked the wrong item, his tie. In response, The Oublier tossed Chat Noir at Ladybug and then chased them to a bridge that crossed the Seine and that was where The Oublier took aim at Ladybug.

…

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir nearly cried out as he saw The Oublier take aim, Ladybug had just landed on her side after being tossed from yet another attempted attack and she was just getting up.

Chat Noir realized that she wouldn’t be able to react in time!

So, the black cat did what the black cat would normally do as he focused his energy and crashed into his Ladybug as he tried to take the hit for her. Chat Noir however, was unlucky enough for them both to be hit by The Oublier’s larger than usual shot from his sunglasses.

The superheroes glowed momentarily as they went airborne and were tossed by the blast into the river from the impact. The Oublier laughed and left.

…

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, mystified as they asked in unison, “who are you?”

Then they looked at their hands and realized something else that was important a heartbeat later, saying words that were being said by far too many Parisians of late, “um, wait a minute, who am I?”

Then they heard the beeping.

“Where is that coming from?” Ladybug asked as she reached out and touched her earrings, “oh.”

Chat Noir listened to his ring and commented, “well that’s strange, we both have jewelry that beeps, why is that?” He wondered.

“I don’t know, maybe we should go look for some help?” Ladybug suggested.

Chat Noir nodded as he offered her his arm. “If only I may escort you My Lady.”

She chuckled and took his arm with a happy grin and he led them up the nearby stairs to get to the street above. They were just looking at their reflections in a store window when they heard someone calling someone.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” A girl cried in the distance, but being that the superheroes didn’t know their own names, they just kept looking at their jewelry that happened to beep again.

“I don’t know, this is weird.” Ladybug commented as she looked at his ring, it was black with a partial of a cat’s paw print, there was the main pad and two little pads left.

“You’re telling me.” Chat Noir answered as he glanced at her earrings, “that’s a really strange design. Your earrings kind of look like a ladybug pattern, but there are only three dots.”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” The young woman caught up to them. She was carrying a cellphone like she was taking a video. A young man wearing headphones was hot on her heels. “Wait!” The two heroes in question looked at her as if they had no idea who or what she was talking about, but it was clear that she was talking to them.

“Alya, Babe, wait for me next time.” Nino complained as the young man with headphones arrived at her side.

“Sorry Nino, but we have to get this scoop! Are you two okay?” She addressed the two masked heroes.

“Um, yeah.” Ladybug said and Chat Noir nodded to agree.

“But we don’t remember who we are.” Chat Noir explained as they both shrugged as Alya and Nino gasped.

Alya’s eyes went wide but she quickly recovered from the shock, taking charge of the situation and turned off the video she was taking, thankful that she hadn’t been live streaming for once.

“You’re Ladybug.” Alya pointed at Ladybug and then she pointed at Chat Noir, “and you’re Chat Noir.”

“Dude.” Nino muttered.

 “Long story short, you are super heroes.” Alya tapped on her phone and brought up a thirty second video of highlights of one of their past fights, and other important moments.

“Really!?” Chat Noir asked excitedly.

“Really?” Ladybug asked in disbelief, “I don’t feel like one.”

“Don’t interrupt. This is just a thirty second video after all.” Alya explained and the two heroes were quiet as they saw themselves fight an akuma, Chat Noir kiss Ladybug’s hand, Chat Noir doing some amazing acrobatics, Ladybug yo-yoing around town and finally, Ladybug kissing Chat Noir when he was possessed by Dark Cupid’s arrow. Both heroes blushed at first about that, but then they grinned at each other as if it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Chat Noir grinned and quickly threw his arm around Ladybug flirtatiously.

“Sooo, does that mean that we’re a couple or something?” Ladybug asked somewhat uncertain about the idea as Alya grinned widely as if to say ‘yes!’

Chat Noir was about to comment something flirty but then their miraculous beeped again. Alya looked at Ladybug’s earring, “that means that you only have two minutes left.”

“Two minutes until what?”

“Until you lose your transformation Dudes, look I don’t know how you’re going to do this, we don’t know your secret identities. Ya gotta keep them to yourself.” Nino explained.

“Maybe de-transforming will help them remember?” Alya offered.

“Totally, but it wouldn’t be right if we found out who they were.” Nino looked around, “look, you two should go and find an alley or something for some privacy so no one will figure you out.”

“Totally,” Alya agreed, “If de-transforming doesn’t help your memories, maybe your kwami can help you out.”

“Our what now?” Ladybug asked.

“Just… trust us and get going!” Alya instructed as their miraculous beeped to mark their final minute.

Ladybug laughed as Chat Noir picked her up and said with a smirk, “one hidden alleyway coming up.” Then he started running, glad to find that his muscle memory worked fine as he jumped onto a nearby building, jumped over a few rooftops and then landed in a secluded alleyway.

He gently put her down and gazed at her appreciatively as she giggled and asked shyly, “so what do we do now?”

“Well, we have about thirty seconds until this de-transformation or whatever, so what do couples normally do when they’re all alone?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he held his chin thoughtfully.

She giggled again at his antics and blushed as she put her hands on his shoulders and drew him close. “Well I don’t remember to be honest, but would you like to make a new memory?”

He almost looked surprised, but then he went with it, putting his hands her on waist and pulling her toward him as he leaned down and whispered, “I would love to My Lady, may I kiss you?”

She nodded, “please.”

They were still kissing when their transformations fell and two tired kwami floated out of their miraculous.

Plagg laughed and Tikki only commented, “oh, dear,” but then she giggled too.


	2. Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They de-transform while kissing, the kwami are entertained and Alya and Nino find their friends. 
> 
> Will Alya get her way and will they let Adrienette happen?

The young couple eventually came up for air from their kiss, a bit breathless and with blushing faces as they finally saw each other without the mask, for the first time, not that they knew that.

Plagg was still laughing tiredly from his perch on the young man’s head and Tikki was tiredly scolding him from the purse of the young lady.

“This is the best!” Plagg laughed a final time before he yawned.

“Look, I’ll admit that this is amusing, but we’ve really got to get them home and we have to get recharged, The Oubleir will be back in four hours!” Tikki warned.

“The who now?” The young man asked what he assumed was a kwami as the young woman beside him looked down at the kwami and he wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his ‘girlfriend.’ They both glanced at a shiny mirror like window that they hadn’t seen earlier and then they smiled at each other’s reflection. The young man gave his girlfriend a squeeze and she giggled.

Tikki groaned and then exclaimed, “the Akuma!”

“The what?” The young woman asked.

Tikki sighed and Plagg chuckled.

“Look, I’m Tikki, I’m the kwami of Creation and the Ladybug Miraculous, that Stinky Sock on  his head,” she pointed at Plagg, “is Plagg, he’s my other half and the kwami of Destruction and the Black Cat Miraculous.”

“Basically, we give you superpowers and you feed us.” Plagg rudely added.

The young couple nodded and Tikki sighed as she addressed the young woman, “Just get out your phone, I’ll tell you your address and the map will be able to guide you home.” Tikki explained with a yawn as the young woman pulled out her phone and looked at it with an odd look on her face.

Seeing his girlfriend’s distress, the young man pulled out his phone with his unoccupied hand and pressed his thumb to the screen, the phone unlocked and he happily saw a picture of himself and his girlfriend as well as the two people that they had met earlier. “Hey, look at this! We know Alya and Nino!” The young man exclaimed as he showed the young woman the picture on his phone, “we’re really a couple!”

He glanced at his girlfriend and added with a sigh as he gazed at her lovingly, causing her to blush a little, “how did I get so lucky? You could be a model for crying out loud!”

Plagg laughed and fell off of Adrien’s head as Tikki rolled her eyes.

“Like there was any doubt that we were together after that video Hot Stuff?!” The young woman flirted and gave the young man beside her a quick peck on the cheek. They both flushed ever so lightly.

Tikki sighed as she looked up at the other kwami and told him, “Plagg get over here, I can give you a cookie.”

“Fine.” Plagg floated down into the purse and sat beside her and took the offered macaron.

“Umm, this is going to sound funny, but I don’t remember the passcode.” The young woman finally admitted as she looked at her phone.

Tikki was munching on her cookie and told her after swallowing, “It’s one, five, three and six.”

“Oh, there it is.” The young girl commented as her background picture came up with a selfie of herself and her ‘boyfriend.’ She showed the young man and he gave her another squeeze and then kissed her temple.

“See, we’re an adorable couple!” He proclaimed.

Plagg rolled his eyes as Tikki giggled and then told the young woman the address and she put it in her map app, finding that they weren’t far from her home.

“Before you go, we should tell you some things.” Tikki said with a sigh.

“Aww, come on Sugarcube!” Plagg whined, “let’s let them enjoy themselves for a bit, this is hilarious!” But then his ears twitched and he dove into the girl’s bag as did Tikki who nearly closed it all the way behind him so that they wouldn’t be seen.

“Remember, you can’t tell anyone about us!” Tikki whispered.

The young man and the young woman looked at each other briefly and shrugged. Then, for the second time that day, they heard two names being called out that they didn’t recognize.

“Marinette! Adrien! Dudes, what are you doing back there?” Nino eyed them from the end of the alleyway.

“Nothing we wouldn’t do I hope?” Alya teased.

The young man laughed as he noticed them holding each other’s hands, “well, why not? Aren’t you two going out together too?”

Nino choked and Alya looked thrilled.

“Wait, did you two get hit?” Alya asked them and they nodded.

“Yep, but we managed to open up our phones.” The young woman answered as she held up her phone.

“Muscle memory.” The young man offered with a shrug, “we may not know our names, but we could tell from the photos that we’re going out.”

Alya smirked and Nino warned, “Alya, no.”

“Alya YES!” Alya exclaimed, “okay,” she took a deep breath and pointed at the young woman, “you’re my best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you,” she pointed to the young man draped over her shoulders, “you’re Adrien Agreste, we’re all best friends! Now, smile for the camera!”

She held up her phone and Adrien and Marinette leaned into each other as she took a few pictures. “Just to remember finding each other again!” Alya crooned.

“Alya.” Nino muttered.

“Come on Nino, this’ll prove that they’re meant to be!” She whispered, “now you two, show me some sugar!” Nino sighed as Alya insisted on taking pictures.

Adrien and Marinette blushed a little, but it quickly faded as he teasingly kissed her temple, then she kissed his cheek, he tickled her side, she laughed and poked him in the side causing him to laugh too. They quickly calmed down as he hugged her and she kissed him on the nose, he leaned back and grinned at her and then dipped her to kiss her on the lips.

“Wow!” Nino commented quietly. “That… that was quick!”

“See,” Alya whispered, “they were meant to be! I called it, Adrienette is a go!”

Nino rolled his eyes, “Babe, we ought to at least get them home.”

“Aww, you’re no fun. The Oublier won’t be back for,” Alya looked a her phone, “for almost four hours, we have the whole afternoon ahead of us and it’s a Saturday! Adrien’s schedule was clear so we could hang out, so why don’t we turn it into a double date instead?”

“Alya, Babe.” Nino pulled her away from the giddy Adrien and Marinette who were still teasing each other. Alya allowed Nino to walk her away a few steps so they wouldn’t be heard as she took a video of the happy couple from a distance as Nino tried to talk to her.

“Babe, we know they’re not together. We should tell them that.”

“But Nino!” Alya whined, “they look so happy! Besides, normally when The Oublier’s victims realize that they’re all alone they get really sad and depressed, at least this way they have each other. I mean come on, they look so happy and adorable. Are you going to tell me that you want to ruin that for them? For Adrien?”

“Aw, come on Dude, I just, this doesn’t seem right.” Nino whispered.

“Look, I know.” Alya admitted, “but I’ve never seen either of them so carefree and happy. Marinette is teasing Adrien for crying out loud, she’s not stuttering, she’s confident! And have you ever seen Adrien smiling like that and so relaxed? I mean, I know they're hanging off of each other, but it's not like they're complaining about it right now. How can we take that from them? I’m sure that they’d want to be there for each other if they had the choice. Let’s just let them be happy, please?” Alya pouted at her boyfriend and Nino sighed.

“Fine, but you’ve got to tell them about it when Ladybug and Chat Noir clean up this mess if they forget about it.” Nino conceded.

Alya then snickered as she focused on the couple that were now happily hugging each other, at ease in each other’s arms as they waited for Alya and Nino. “Sweetheart, that was my plan from the beginning!” Alya proclaimed as she zoomed in with her camera to catch Adrien sneaking another kiss from a giggling Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is essentially the second chapter that I had for this story. Still working on the rest. When I have forgetting akumas, I like to have them disappear for awhile, it give the characters more time to figure things out, honestly sometimes i wish the show was an hour long instead of the short versions we get because sometimes things seem so rushed (like Were-dad).


	3. We make a cute couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino lead Adrien and Marinette back to Marinette's and introduce them to her parents. Mari is a bit overwhelmed and feels out of place, but Adrien is there by her side.

Alya and Nino eventually convinced Adrien and Marinette to go get lunch at Marinette’s house and since they knew the way, Marinette could put away her phone and hold Adrien’s hand as they walked there. It took them a few minutes, but they were able to explain what an akuma was and that Hawkmoth was after Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, “so there is a magical terrorist out there that is asking for their magical jewelry. Do we even know why?”

“Well, no, he’s never really said WHY he wants them, he just wants them.” Alya shrugged and Nino nodded.

“Yeah, I can totally understand why this is all weird Dudes, but his latest akumatized victim is the one that stole your memories.” Nino told them.

“Just to put this out there, not saying that they should, but has Ladybug or Chat Noir ever just considered giving their Miraculous over to Hawkmoth? I mean, then everything could go back to normal and then they could have normal lives.” Adrien suggested.

“Dude!” Nino exclaimed as they all stopped to think about it.

“Nuh, Uh! Don’t you even THINK about it!” Alya got defensive at the very idea as she turned on Adrien, “if he can do what he does with one miraculous, what could he do with three? Hawkmoth is a madman, so don’t you even think about that Agreste!” She wagged her finger at Adrien’s chest. “The only way for evil to prevail is if good people do nothing to stop it and Ladybug and Chat Noir are the greatest!”

Marinette got in between her boyfriend and best friend, “hey! Take it easy on him! It was just an idea, we don’t know everything about the situation anymore, remember?”

Adrien took a step back and held up his hands, “yeah, I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was a sensitive subject!” Adrien could hear a small growl coming from Marinette’s purse and he wondered if it was from one cat like kwami, he wondered if he’d get in trouble for that idea later.

Nino wrapped his arm around Alya to calm her down as she glanced from Adrien back to Marinette and sighed, “fine. I’ll let it go.”

“Thanks.” Marinette muttered, “this way?” She indicted the way they had been turning before they stopped.

Nino nodded, “yep, let’s go Dudes.”

A few minutes later Marinette spoke up. “So, tell us, uh, about us?” Marinette warily asked their friends, having noticed that Alya was taking pictures of them together every chance she got. She snuggled into Adrien’s side and he just smiled down at her, taking a moment to think about their situation.

“Oh, well, there’s not much to say.” Alya began, “you’re just regular kids after all, although Adrien comes from a wealthier background than the rest of us, but he never lords it over us either. We all go to school together, we’re best friends and we hang out together whenever we get the chance. You’re a budding fashion designer Mari and Adrien, well, he works for his dad?” Alya looked for help to explain as she looked at Nino briefly and then started taking more photos.

“You know, I really don’t think we need all those pictures Alya.” Adrien mentioned as he noticed how shy his girlfriend was and realized that it bothered him a bit too, “you’re kind of making us uncomfortable here.”

Nino looked surprised, “well, wow man. That’s a shocker since you have like a full-time job getting your picture taken Dude.”

“How so?” Adrien looked confused as Alya lowered her phone.

Nino snorted and pointed to a huge billboard as they crossed the street, it featured Adrien and Adrien the fragrance. “You’re a model man, your father is like this crazy scary fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, and he owns Gabriel Fashions. Ironically he’s Marinette’s favorite designer.”

Adrien blinked at his own image and muttered, “that… doesn’t seem like a realistic image of me.”

“What do you mean? You’ve forgotten everything haven’t you? How would you remember?” Alya asked as she put her phone away, “I’ll give you a break with the picts, but I’m SO going to record Mari’s parents when we tell them all about this.”

Adrien shrugged, “well, the guy up there looks perfect, almost angelic. Someone like that can’t make mistakes or,” he glanced at Marinette, “or, well, I can’t imagine him having a girlfriend like my Mari because that ad makes him look very single too. Well, what I guess I’m saying is that it just doesn’t feel like me, that guy up there is too perfect to be real.”

Nino nodded, “well, it’s true that your dad has you on a leash like all of the time and expects you to project a certain image Dude. We’re totally lucky you were able to fit us into your schedule today.”

“Wait, I have a schedule?” Adrien asked.

“Totally, check your phone!” Nino replied.

Adrien pulled out his phone, his other arm wrapped around Marinette again as he let Marinette lead him as they walked along and he opened his schedule app. “That’s MY schedule? When do I even have time to breathe?” Adrien asked incredulously. “This is nuts, I mean, geez, I’m still a kid aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah, we’re sixteen Dude.” Nino replied, “and here we are.” Nino opened the door to Marinette’s parent’s bakery for his friends.

After they all entered, Marinette looked around obviously a little unsure. Alya went to her other side as Adrien held her close to comfort her, “hey, it’s going to be fine.” Alya soothed as she pulled out her phone again to record and Marinette nodded as Adrien kissed her on the temple and then whispered his encouragement for her in her ear.

“Hello everyone!” Tom came out from the back of the bakery and then he saw the nervous look on his daughter’s face. Which would make sense if she was a blushing mess, her crush was holding her a bit close and wasn’t letting her go after all, but Marinette actually looked worried and maybe even scared instead of tomato red.

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tom came over and bent down to her level and Marinette somehow pulled herself closer to Adrien for comfort.

Adrien quickly replied, “she can’t remember you Sir. We were both hit by that last akuma and we can’t remember ourselves or anyone else.”

Tom stepped back and looked at the two and then laughed lightly before calling out, “Sabine sweetheart! You’re going to want to come out here for this one!”

“Oh?” Sabine looked around the corner before coming out, “is there something the matter Tom?” She looked at Marinette and Adrien with a confused but happy grin. “Have you two been holding out on us?”

Alya and Nino were choking as they tried to suppress their laughter much to the confusion of the couple before them, they were chuckling so hard that Alya was having a hard time steadying her phone to get a decent video.

Alya finally gasped as she tried to explain through her snickers, “they… they got hit by The Oublier, an akuma that basically makes you forget everything including who you are. They had to figure out who they are by what’s in their pockets.” Then she snorted.

“Yeah!” Adrien happily pulled out his phone and unlocked it as Alya aimed her phone to catch this moment, “see, this is a picture of us with our best friends and Marinette has our picture on her phone.” Then he looked down at his own phone and added with a gentle side hug with Mari at his side, “we make a cute couple don’t we?”

“I’m sorry?” Tom merely stated as he tried to hold back an obvious grin.

“What the Dude here is saying is, they’re certain that they’re going out.” Nino muttered to Tom and Sabine.

Meanwhile Marinette was still looking nervous and Adrien asked, “Sir, can I take her somewhere to calm down? This has all been a bit much.”

Sabine nodded, obviously trying to not react at this interesting development as she replied, “of course Adrien, just through that door and up the stairs. That’ll take you up to our apartment. The door’s unlocked, just, um, sit down and get comfortable, we’ll bring ups something to drink and some snacks.”

“Yes Mrs.?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, I’m Sabine and this is Tom.” She patted her husband’s arm, “we’re Marinette’s parents.” Then she looked at her little girl who was holding onto Adrien’s arm like her life depended on it. “Marinette, sweetheart, it’s okay, what’s the matter?”

Marinette bit her lip and relaxed a little as she collected herself and told her parents, “I don’t recognize you or this place and I don’t want you to take me away from Adrien.”

Sabine smiled at her daughter, “sweetheart, Adrien may stay as long as he wants to.” Adrien visibly relaxed at that statement, “would you like for us to join you now or should we talk later?”

“I uh, I’d like some time with just us please.” Marinette requested, Adrien nodded in agreement.

“Then that’s what you will have my dear. Adrien my boy!” Tom’s voice boomed, “take Marinette up to the apartment now and take care of her boy, I’m trusting you with her after all.” Tom patted Adrien’s shoulder and gave him a grin.

“I’ll take good care of her Sir!” Adrien happily guaranteed as he hugged Marinette close and gently led her away, whispering to her comforting words of encouragement as they left.

Several seconds after they left, Sabine turned to tease Nino and Alya. “Alright guys, how did we practically wind up with a son in law?” 

“Yeah, we're going to need to slow things down a bit, I need time to design their wedding cake after all.” Tom added as they all laughed at the irony of the situation.


	4. There for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino talk to Sabine and Tom.  
> Adrien comforts Marinette and they have a talk with their kwami.

“Well, it’s like they said.” Nino told them after they had retold their stories, “they totally got that off of looking at the pictures on their phones.”

“So why didn’t you correct them dears?” Sabine asked, “I’m sure that they’re going to ask you that once all of this is over, no matter how much photographic evidence you have of them being adorable.” She smiled at Alya knowingly.

“We, ah, thought they’d be happier this way? I mean, most of the victims of The Oublier are quite lonely.” Alya mentioned. “I’ve been told that they tend to latch onto somebody that knows them and they’re not as lost? Adrien and Mari just sort of happened to latch onto each other, that doesn’t sound appropriate, umm, I don’t know if I’m describing this right...”

Sabine and Tom glanced at each other and then laughed their heads off.

Sabine wiped her eyes, “first, maybe you should turn off the camera Alya. It’s adorable how Adrien and Marinette care so much for each other and seem so comfortable with each other naturally right now, but I doubt that they’ll find it so funny when you tease them with your video.”

“I’m not planning on teasing them.” Alya paused as she fought the suggestion to put her phone away. “Besides, I’m recording it for posterity,” everyone chuckled as she pouted, “neither of them will believe us without it.”

Tom chuckled, “well, as long as it doesn’t do any harm. Should we contact Adrien’s father though?”

“Oh, no don’t do that Dude!” Nino objected, “he’ll rip Adrien away from Marinette and then they’ll both freak out!”

Tom and Sabine shared a look of concern and then they looked back at Nino, “you’ll need to elaborate dear.” Sabine suggested.

“Well Dudes, you know that Adrien’s pretty busy right? Sometimes I think his dad just keeps my Bro busy so he won’t realize how lonely he is.” The adults frowned at that, “plus Dudes, it’s like Alya said, this akuma’s victims get all clingy with someone that recognizes them, to Adrien, that’s Mari. If we separate them, at least Marinette has you and us.”

“Totally.” Alya comments.

“But our Dude Adrien, he’ll be sent to do some sort of lesson by himself, with no guarantee that anyone will even be checking on him.” Nino told them sadly.

“Well, do you know when he’s supposed to be home then Dear?” Sabine asked, “while I’d rather not stress out either of them anymore than necessary, it would be irresponsible to not tell his father about this.” Then she was thoughtful for a moment and sighed, “maybe we can come up with something dear.”

Nino frowned and looked at his watch, “alright, well, Adrien said that he had to be home at 1:00pm, that gives us two and a half hours until we have to call, can we wait till then?”

Glancing at his wife, Tom agreed with her as he said, “sure son. Now, let’s get you some snacks and something to drink.” Tom suggested as he pulled out a tray and a couple plates for them as he prepared a mid-morning snack.

…

Marinette exhaled a sigh of relief as Adrien led her into her family’s apartment and squeezed her fingers. Everything looked strange to her. It was a nice place, but it was still unfamiliar, but Adrien was there and all was right with the world.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Adrien asked her as he coaxed her over to the couch to sit down beside him.

“Yeah, for some reason I thought that they’d try to take you away from me and, well, it’s probably because we’re going out, but you make me feel complete.” She blushed as she added, “like we could take on the world together.” She shyly told him as they sat down, his arm draped behind her.

Leaning over until they were almost touching each other’s forehead, Adrien whispered, “you know, I feel exactly the same way.”

“Gee, maybe it’s like your each other’s other half?” Plagg flew out of Marinette’s bag and suggested nasally.

The couple leaned away from each other just a bit and chuckled at the interruption.

“You’ve got to admit though, it makes perfect sense!” Tikki flew out to float behind Plagg and twirled in the air in front of them, “because you are each other’s other half, so now that we have some time, we’ve got to tell you how to use your miraculous!”

“Again.” Plagg rolled his eyes, “you know, it’s just because I like you that I’m willing to do this all over again Kid, usually it’s one explanation per chosen.” Plagg told Adrien.

“Plagg.” Tikki attempted to groan at him, but it just didn’t sound like one with her sweet little voice.

“Are you sure you can’t wait to tell us about it until after I’ve kissed my girlfriend?” Adrien smirked.

“Of course not!” Tikki explained and Plagg snorted. “He’s your chosen!” She scolded.

“He just knows what he wants Sugarcube!” Plagg nudged her with his elbow and she just rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, can we begin?” Tikki asked them.

Adrien and Marinette sighed, accepting that they needed to know about their superhero sides more than cuddle and kiss at the moment, so they gave their kwami their full attention…

…

A few minutes later, Adrien and Marinette felt like they were ready to take on The Oublier, but they still had some questions.

“So, now that we know how to use our powers, once we win, will we remember what happened since we got hit or will we forget it all?” Adrien asked.

“Don’t get your hopes up kid, you’ll probably forget everything.” Plagg replied.

“Well, as long as I have my Princess here, that’s not going to be a problem.” Adrien eagerly replied as he smirked at his girlfriend and then kissed her temple sweetly.

“Same here.” Marinette happily agreed as she turned and gave Adrien a chaste peck on the lips as they made googly eyes at each other.

Plagg looked a little sick, but then he saw the smile on Adrien’s face, so just he rolled his eyes, looked away and folded his arms, ignoring the mushiness before him.

Tikki on the other hand looked hesitantly at Plagg, and he could practically read her mind as he turned to her and said, “No Tiks, I agree with that reporter girl, they’re good together.” Then he softly added with a whisper as an afterthought, “please, just… don’t take this from my kitten.”

“What’s Plagg talking about Tikki?” Adrien addressed the kwami as he hugged Mari to his side.

“Yeah, what is it?” Mari looked worriedly from Adrien to the kwami.

Tikki sighed softly, “I-I don’t like lying to you.”

“Ugh!” Plagg groaned. “Sugarcube, please, just leave it!”

Then both kwami froze in midair and then dove into Marinette’s purse.

Adrien grinned, “finally, alone at last,” he whispered as he was about to capture Marinette’s lips once more, but then there was a knock at the door.

…

“Hello you two little lovebirds!” Tom came in first carrying a tray and Adrien quickly sat up so it wouldn’t be so obvious that he was putting the moves on the larger man’s daughter. Followed by everyone else, Tom set the tray of pastries and drinks on the coffee table and gave Adrien a wary look.

“So, are we feeling a bit more at home yet?” Sabine asked nicely as she sat down, followed by Alya and Nino who found seats of their own. Alya of course was recording once again.

Marinette grasped Adrien’s hand for reassurance and he wrapped his other arm across her shoulders supportively. Marinette sighed in contentment as she snuggled into his side, “I’m feeling better,” She whispered as Adrien leaned his head on hers just so, “it helps having Adrien around, why I’d almost say that I’m as snug as a bug in a rug.” She sat up and glanced at him wryly.

Adrien chuckled and gave his girlfriend a squeeze. “In that case, I’m like the cat that got the cream.” He winked at Marinette and she blushed prettily.

“Oh, we know.” Alya teased as she held her camera out once again, “So are you two, umm, what I mean to ask is… are you happy? Despite knowing that you don’t remember much of anything?”

Sabine spoke up gently, “Alya, I doubt that’s very helpful to the situation.”

“No, it’s fine.” Marinette answered, “I know I’m happy. VERY happy actually, just knowing that I have Adrien by my side.” She patted his knee with her free hand.

“And I you my Lady.” Adrien picked up Marinette’s hand and kissed her knuckles like Chat Noir, like he did, in the video that Alya had showed them earlier. Adrien grinned as he added, “and I must say, the beauty of Helen of Troy may have launched a thousand ships, but your beauty, Milady, brought them back!” (Author’s note: Last part there is basically a quote from at tv show called Family Matters by Stephan Urquelle, it just fit here.)

“Ooo! Smooth!” Alya grinned.

“Wow, Dude’s either got style or he’s copying Chat Noir’s moves Dude!” Nino commented.

“I’d like to think they’re my own,” Adrien smirked at his girlfriend who only rolled her eyes at him, refusing to give into her crazy urge to climb up on his lap and kiss him silly, especially in front of everyone, so instead she just gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Of course, they are Kitty, you’re the smoothest cat in all of Paris.” Marinette chuckled.

“Alright, what’s with all the superhero references?” Alya demanded.

Marinette shrugged, “we watched some of their videos while we were waiting for you,” she lied outright, “Adrien thought that it’d calm me down.”

“Did it Bugaboo?” Adrien flirted.

“Hmm,” she thought for a moment, “not as much as your attempts to kiss me Kitty.” Then she made a motion with her finger near his neck, where if he had been wearing his bell as Chat Noir, she would have flicked it. Then she gave him a peck on his cheek. The move had just come to her naturally, as did Adrien’s blush.

“Dude!” Nino commented.

“Gurl!” Alya, “Who knew you got game!”

Marinette and Adrien just blushed a little bit more as they gazed into each other’s eyes as they each chuckled just a little bit and smiled at each other knowingly.

Tom cleared his throat and protectively said, “maybe we should keep an eye on these two, just to make sure they don’t cross any lines or anything?”

“Oh Tom,” Sabine giggled as she got up to retrieve a photo album from their bookcase, “I think that they’re just flirting Dear, don’t worry. Marinette and Adrien may not remember who they are, but that hasn’t changed who they are deep down. Now why don’t you get back down to the shop, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Tom pressed his lips together and nodded, turning to leave as he called out, “yes dear. Just remember kids, don’t do anything that you wouldn’t want to see US do.”

Nino, Alya and Sabine laughed as he left and Marinette and Adrien looked away from each other sheepishly at Tom’s allusion to how over the top they’ve been.

Alya stopped recording and told the new couple, “I’m going to send you that one to keep!”

Marinette and Adrien just beamed, happy to know that thankfully, somehow, they wouldn’t forget their day together fully.


	5. A Dance Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine shows the kids their photo album.  
> The group goes to the arcade and Adrien learns how to beat Marinette at her favorite game.

Once everyone calmed down, Sabine brought over the photo album for the young couples to look at. “Now, I know that all of you were going to go to the arcade and then get lunch together next, but I thought it might be good for Adrien and Marinette to see the family album for a few minutes.”

“Oh, Dude! That was the day that we all came over to make cupcakes together!” Nino exclaimed as Sabine opened the album to some pictures that were taken a few weeks ago.

“Oh my gosh! It took me forever to wash the flour out of my hair!” Alya added with a laugh.

There were several fun photos, Marinette and Adrien flicking flour at each other, Alya dumping an empty bowl on Nino’s head, Marinette and Alya chasing the boys around the kitchen with flour covered hands. The boys turning around to chase them with Tom and Sabine smiling and laughing in the background of several of the photos together.

There was also what was apparently Marinette’s favorite, where Adrien had his arms around a blushing Marinette as she tried to teach him how to ice a cupcake since, because of their height difference, it was the easiest way she could guide his hands with the icing bag.

“Oh! I want a copy of that one!” Adrien announced as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of it to save.

Alya gave him a funny look and suggested, “why don’t you just take some new photos together?”

Nino rolled his eyes and Sabine giggled as she told the girl, “I think that you may have taken plenty of them for them already Alya.”

Alya waved her hand, “Ah, I’ll send them the best of those of course, but when it’s taken as a selfie by yourself, it has a certain personal touch.” She pinched her fingers like she was seasoning something for everyone to taste and then kissed her fingers and blew a kiss, “it’s the best way to get photographic perfection!”

Adrien laughed as he hugged Marinette close, “you won’t get an argument from me.” He held up his phone and he took a few photos of them. The first few were regular happy smiles, then there was one where he snuck a kiss, then she snuck one and then they were lip locked again.

Sabine cleared her throat, “maybe Tom had the right idea about you two.” She eyed Alya, “you’d better not leave them alone.” With a distinct look that said, it’s your responsibility to make sure that they don’t ‘misbehave’ further than that.

Before Alya could respond, Nino answered for her, “hey, we’re totally going to look out for them Dude, I mean, Mrs. Cheng.”

Sabine nodded as she put away the photo album. “Alright, I want you all to stop by here at ten till one so we can call Adrien’s father.”

Adrien looked a little downcast at the idea for some reason as he muttered, “that doesn’t mean that I’ll have to leave Marinette, does it?” Marinette frowned at the idea too.

Sabine patted his shoulder, “we’ll let her go with you for a few hours if your father allows it.” Adrien and Marinette perked up at that. “Now, you all should get going, didn’t you have plans?”

“Yup, to the arcade, the music store and then lunch!” Nino listed off, “and Dude, I know you forgot, but it was your idea to go to a place that makes us make a reservation.” Nino scowled at Adrien as he teased. “You said that you’d cover it if they made me take off my hat.”

Adrien laughed, “hey, it sounds fair to me, is everyone ready?”

Everyone got up to leave and Marinette managed to say, “see you later, uh, Maman!”

“Have fun dears, we’ll see you in two hours!” Sabine smiled as she replied to her daughter as she waved goodbye to them as they left.

…

The group of friends took the metro to the arcade where Adrien got the surprise of this life when he opened his wallet for some change for some tokens.

“Umm, guys? Why do I carry so much cash?” Adrien showed his friends the contents of his wallet, his ID, a library card, a picture of the four of them, as well as a huge wad of cash that was no less than 500 euros, and a credit card of all things. “This can’t be normal.” He muttered.

Alya whistled and shook her head. Marinette just looked surprised.

“Whoa Dude, you got that right! No wonder you never showed me what you carried before!” Nino managed to say.

“I didn’t?”

“Nope, nuh uh. You totally hid that, except that you do have a habit of insisting on picking up the check every time we all eat out Dude. Guess that explains things huh?”

Adrien sighed dejectedly, “not really. I mean, who in their right mind gives a teenager so much money AND a credit card?”

Nino shook his head, “never accused your dad of being sane Dude.”

“I’m not a normal teenager, am I?” Adrien sadly commented.

Alya chuckled and Marinette slugged her, “Adrien, you’re plenty normal for us.” She told her boyfriend. “In fact, I think that you’re wonderful!”

She hugged him from the side and kissed him on the cheek successfully getting him to give her a half grin as he looked down at her lovingly as she spoke, “let’s not think about that right now, we’re here to have some fun, aren’t we?”

Adrien nodded, “you know it Princess. I guess… I guess that I’ll get us some tokens and then I’m going to beat you at that Ultimate Mega Strike game over there.”

As Adrien went to get some tokens with Marinette hot on his heels, Alya commented to Nino, “oh, this is going to be good. I bet you 5 euros that she’ll wipe the floor with him.”

“We’ll see Babe, I think he’ll figure out a way to beat her at lest twice by their fifth game.”

“You’re on. Sometimes it makes me feel like I’m taking advantage of you sweetheart.” Alya flirted, “cause my gurl is going to wipe the floor with him!”

…

About ten minutes later, Marinette had won three rounds and Adrien had won two. Alya paid up, whining as she kept recording their friends, “that’s not fair Nino. You told him how to do that!”

Nino had already accepted the fact that they were Adrienette watching today, so he just chuckled and shot Adrien a thumbs up.

Adrien laughed and Marinette blushed as Adrien then tugged her towards the competitive Dancing game. “Let’s see if you can keep up on this game Princess, this Cat is light on his feet!”

“Oh, you’re so on, my knight in shining armor. I’m pretty light on my feet, because this bug can cut a rug and I’m going to wipe the floor with you!”

“I don’t know about that my Love!” Adrien practically sung, “I know your weakness!”

Marinette blushed but quickly composed herself as she replied, “ah, ah, ah!” As she wagged her finger at him, “you won’t be able to kiss me into submission if we’re dancing!”

Adrien laughed, “oh, just watch me Bugaboo! Just watch!”

…

What followed was the most amazing dance competition the arcade had ever seen. Alya and Nino wouldn’t have believed that their friends were able to do all that if someone had told them, but they had the video now to prove it. Even with starting at the expert level, they blasted through every level thrown at them. After nearly twenty minutes, they managed to make it to the bonus round without one mistake.

Some friends from school showed up to see the finale too.

Even with a few stolen kisses thrown into their dances Marinette and Adrien were a marvel to behold. Once they won the game, reaching a new ultimate high score and four fistfuls of tickets later, Adrien and Marinette were laughing and hugging each other in victory. Adrien picked up Marinette bridal style and then dipped her for a kiss.

“Alright Agreste! Get it!” Kim called out.

“By my calculations, they’ve been closer than we’ve all been led to believe by 98%!” Max chimed in.

“Hey guys! This is a public place and all!” Alix teased half heartedly.

“You go gurl!” Alya called out.

The only really responsible one of the group was Nino who called out, “Alright you two, time to break it up! We’ve got a reservation to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is kind of a crack fiction and this chapter had a different ending originally.... here it is essentially.
> 
> Bonus: Deleted chapter ending  
> Then, after defeating the Dance Off game, Adrien and Marinette stood apart and tapped their fists together as they cried out, “pound it!”  
> Alya and Nino gasped as they both said, “NO WAY!” Their friends dance moves making so much sense now.  
> Then Adrien and Marinette slowly looked as their friends and both chuckled as they said simultaneously, “whoops!”
> 
> = fun potential for a reveal to their friends, but totally not cannon compliant and since I'm struggling to keep them from revealing themselves yet, I decided to let the story just be what it has become.


	6. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Marinette and the gang go to the restaurant and they get surprised by ... someone.

The group of four arrived on time to the restaurant and of course they made Nino take off his hat.

He wasn’t too pleased, until he was reminded that meant that Adrien was paying and Adrien snickered at his Bro’s discomfort, realizing that despite the memory loss, this seemed like something he’d do.

Adrien pulled out the chair for his girlfriend, as did Nino and they all sat down and they ordered a couple of appetizers to share and some water to drink.

“Adrikins!” A shrill voice cried out, causing Nino, Alya and Marinette to shrink.

“Chloe.” Marinette muttered as Adrien looked at her quizzically and took her hand to get her attention.

“Who?” Adrien asked as the blond bombshell herself walked up to the group as if she owned the place.

“Adrikins! What are you doing here with them!” She demanded of Adrien, who was just catching on that she was addressing him as she flicked her hair. “Obviously you forgot that you have an image to protect and I’m hurt that you didn’t ask me to come here with you first!”

She was calling a lot of attention to them from the rest of the crowded restaurant and Adrien noticed how her presence seemed to make Marinette uncomfortable, so Adrien stood to face her as he held Marinette’s hand to help, well, either of them, to stay calm.

“Excuse me, but I’m sorry to inform you this but, uh, I’ve forgotten who you are. I was hit by the Oublier.” Adrien gently explained.

Chloe looked scandalized, “you’ve forgotten me?!” She then glanced down and noticed that he was holding Marinette’s hand and that Marinette was clearly trying to avoid looking at Chloe, as if not looking at her would stop her from speaking her mind.

“You!” Chloe thrust her finger out at Marinette. “You’re taking advantage of my Adrikins! That’s how you got in here and why he’s holding your hand, because he wouldn’t hold it like that otherwise!”

“Chloe,” Marinette finally managed to speak, in a calm voice no less, “I was hit by the akuma too and if anything, Adrien is taking just as much of advantage of me as I am of him. We’re going out,” Chloe gasped at the insinuation as Marinette’s voice grew more determined, “and he’s been a wonderful boyfriend and I love him!”

Adrien nodded with a proud grin, “and I love Marinette too Chloe. If our relationship meant anything to you, whatever it was, as it obviously it does mean something to me since I forgot you which means that we’re kind of close, please, just accept this and let me have my happiness.” He thought of his cell phone pictures and none of them had her in them, so they couldn’t have been THAT close.

Chloe deflated and raised an eyebrow at him as she questioned, “you’re… happy? Together with her I mean?”

Adrien nodded as he looked at his girlfriend and grinned with a flush on his cheeks, “I may not remember myself or a lot of the people in my life, but I fell for Marinette as soon as I saw her.”

“Me too.” Marinette whispered.

Adrien turned back to Chloe and calmly explained, “so yeah, I’m happy.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, tossed her hair and scoffed, “well, I guess as long as you’re HAPPY I can’t complain.”

“What!?” Three voices exclaimed.

Chloe chuckled, “I may be the wonderful person that I am, but who am I to get in the way of my Adrikin’s happiness? I’m not that bad of a friend.” Then she addressed Adrien who was smiling for some reason, “you’re like the brother that I never had and I haven’t seen you this happy in a very long time.” She told him honestly. “With that said, I’ll give you a pass for this.” She gave his friends and Marinette a nonchalant wave and then checked her phone as she told them, “now I’ve got a hair appointment that I’m going to be late for, the things I do for you Adrien!” She patted his shoulder and then sauntered off waving over her shoulder, “later!”

Adrien sat down and chuckled as he waited for a moment for the rest of their group to respond. “Well, she must be a really good friend to want to protect me like that, even from my own girlfriend.” He winked at Marinette who finally blinked and started to breathe after the shock.

“Honestly, she just really surprised me.” Marinette admitted, “she used to bully me, like a lot, but lately she’s gotten a little better.”

“If you call not tripping you or dumping anything on you better.” Alya muttered.

“Well, I guess what I’m saying is that sometimes some people can surprise you, even Chloe.”

“No kidding Dude! That’s like the first time I saw Chloe attempt to do something cool!” Nino added with a laugh.

“Honestly? I can’t believe it either, and I was filming!” Alya proclaimed.

“Alya!” They all groaned.

“Can you at least put the camera down to eat?” Marinette asked.

“Gurl,” Alya turned off the recording and told her seriously, “you are seriously going to thank me for every second that I’ve recorded today once this is over.”

“Huh?” Marinette looked confused and Alya waved her confusion off.

“Just eat your breadsticks Marinette.” Alya shook her head at her friend as she smirked at Nino who only chuckled as he glanced at Adrien, who was sappily watching Marinette…again, as he absentmindedly nibbled on his own food.

…

Half an hour later they were leaving the restaurant, only for Adrien to be tackled by a hysterical young woman with green eyes and brown hair.

“Oh Adrien! My sweet Adrien! Why are you here with HER!” Lila cried out with fake tears.

“Lila, what are you talking about?” Alya asked.

“He’s MY boyfriend, he just forgot me!” Lila insisted as she tried to cling to him and Adrien tried to squirm away.

“Yeah, NO. My Bro is SO not into you.” Nino commented.

“Lila! Leave Adrien alone now!” Marinette ordered. “He doesn’t belong to anyone.”

Adrien grinned at his girlfriend as he finally was able to gently pry Lila off of him, “Look, I’m sorry Lila, but I do remember you and unfortunately that means that we weren’t particularly close. Also, I don’t like liars. I do remember that about you.”

Lila scowled at him and Nino and Alya looked a little shocked.

“Besides, I choose to belong to who I want to.” Adrien smiled genuinely at Marinette and added as he pulled her closer, “and I choose Marinette. She is the best girlfriend in the world for me, I don’t see how or what I did to deserve her.” He pulled a blushing Marinette even closer to his side and wrapped his arm around her, causing her to blush further as he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. A camera from a nearby bush took their picture.

Nino rolled his eyes, “apparently the paparazzi found us.”

“Me you mean.” Adrien sighed having realized he was a bit more popular that he’d like to be on the whole, especially with all the advertisements he saw of himself already that day. Adrien then got an idea and gave a wicked grin to Marinette as he glanced at his girlfriend, ignoring Lila who stomped her foot, clearly unhappy about being ignored as she saw him look at Marinette as if she had hung the sun, the moon and the stars in front of everyone. Lila eventually snorted and marched herself away from all the cameras muttering how unfair everything is.

Alya and Nino chuckled, enjoying their entertainment for the day.

“I don’t know if I like that look.” Marinette gave her boyfriend a sly grin, realizing that he was plotting something.

“Oh, I think you’re going to like it soon enough.” Adrien commented with a sly smile.

“Oh?” Marinette asked as he pulled her closer and they could hear multiple pictures being taken from all angles.

“Well, if we’re going to have our picture taken, we might as well put on a show.” Adrien smirked as he dipped Marinette.

She squeaked as he dipped her and she managed to cry out, “Adrien!” Just before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Alya whispered, “you go gurl!” Once again as Nino coughed as he realized that he was left with the responsibility to get them to cool their engines.

“Alright you two, break it up.” Nino loudly announced as Adrien pulled a breathless Marinette back up to her feet, he held her close to his side for a few seconds to steady her because she was wobbling a little and then he grinned at his best friend.

“Aww, do we have to?” Adrien quietly whined.

“Yeah Bro, you’re killing us over here!” Nino chuckled, “besides, you don’t kiss your girlfriend like that out in public!”

“Oh really?” Marinette managed as she glanced at Alya. “I could have sworn I saw you two kiss like that at least twice today when you thought we weren’t looking!”

Alya managed to lowered her camera and sputtered, “H-Hey!”


	7. Aww, Tikki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tikki expresses a few concerns...

The group of friends hurried back to Marinette’s house and Sabine greeted them before calling Adrien’s father. Of course, she got Nathalie instead.

Alya had to go babysit her younger sisters and Nino had already volunteered to help, so they said goodbye to their friends and left the happy but nervous couple behind.

Adrien sat beside Marinette on the couch with one arm around her and the other holding her hand for comfort as they listened to the last part of Sabine’s side of the conversation.

“Yes, uh huh, Adrien was hit by the last akuma and he doesn’t remember anything really.”

“Yes, I understand he has to practice the piano, but how is he supposed to do that if he doesn’t remember how to?”

“How is he? Well, he’s calm when he’s around my daughter Marinette. She was hit too and they’ve been keeping each other pretty collected, you remember her right?”

She was quiet for a moment, “yes, that’s just what I was thinking.”

Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand, he really didn’t want to go anywhere without her.

“I see, well, we’ll see you then.” Sabine hung up the phone and turned to the two teenagers as she tried to hid a brief glimpse of irritation in her face, “alright Adrien, that was Nathalie, she’s your father’s assistant. They want you to go home to practice your piano.”

Adrien clung to Marinette and Sabine smiled at them kindly, “Marinette, you may go with Adrien to watch, use your phone to call me dear if you need a ride home.” She told her daughter, “I’d like to have you back by dinner which is at 5:00pm, unless Adrien’s family wants you to join them for dinner, then all you have to do is to call us and let us know that you won’t be back until late, but not later than 9:00pm alright?” Her mother suggested and Marinette nodded, happy that she’d have Adrien by her side until then.

“Thank you!” The two teenagers finally said together, which brought out a brief laugh.

“Very well then, Nathalie said that Adrien’s ride will be here in about fifteen minutes and will take you directly there. I have some work to do down in the bakery so you two behave and I’ll see you later.” She walked over to them and gave them eat a hug before waving goodbye. “Love you dears!”

“You too Maman.” Marinette smiled as her mother left the room.

After she left, it wasn’t more than two seconds before Adrien relaxed against her side and told his girlfriend, “alone at last!”

Just as they were about to kiss again, Plagg and Tikki appeared.

“Can you believe it Sugarcube? They’d rather play tongue hockey than feed us!”

“Plagg, we had lunch after the battle.”

“And there’s going to be another one in what? An hour or so? They’re starving us Tiks!”

Marinette giggled at Plagg’s antics and Adrien rolled his eyes, “is this something that you two do regularly?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Plagg folded his arms and looked away.

“Which means that yeah, he’s interrupted us before.” Adrien interpreted as Marinette giggled and shifted just a little bit in Adrien’s arms.

“Well, actually…” Tikki began.

“Sugarcube!” Plagg objected, “Sweetness! Come on, let’s just let them have this.”

“Plagg, we can’t! They ought to know!”

“We ought to know what?” Marinette asked, “you’ve already told us what we need to know to capture the akuma, so what else is there?”

Tikki looked conflicted and then exhaled as she turned to the sweet couple and told them, “Look, I’m sorry, but we’ve kind of been lying.”

“Oh, Tiks.” Plagg muttered as he looked disappointed.

“I don’t think I like liars.” Marinette stated and Adrien nodded.

“Well, generally you don’t. This was kind of a white lie, we just didn’t correct you.” Tikki took in a deep breath to explain, “you see, in reality, you’re not together as a couple. Basically, you’re friends without the mask and partners with it. Chat Noir has a crush on Ladybug and Marinette has a crush on Adrien. Before today, you didn’t know each other’s secret identity and had this strange mixed up crush thing going on between you so you missed the person that you love and who loves you in return in their other form who just so happens to be in front of you every day!” She finished with frustration.

Marinette and Adrien turned towards each other and a brief look of horror crossed their faces, before they grinned and threw themselves into each other’s arms, which was kind of a hard thing to do when sitting, and they laughed. Like really, really LAUGHED.

Tikki looked at them in confusion and Plagg snickered as the two teens just laughed it up some more.

“Why are they laughing?” Tikki loudly whispered to Plagg.

“Well, when you explain it that way, it is hilarious!” Plagg laughed loudly once before interrupting the two teens that were holding each other close and laughing into each other’s shoulder. “Ahem, may I point out that we’re about to be disturbed momentarily and just because you made me laugh, I’ll be the responsible one for once and ask, so whatcha gonna do about it?”

They held each other close for a moment as they took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Marinette leaned back and wiped away the tear that had almost fallen from her eye, “I don’t care what they say. You’re my boyfriend right now and I’m not going to just give you up Adrien!”

Adrien’s look of relief and his smile could melt hearts, her heart in particular, as he replied, “Princess, I feel the same way, you’re my girlfriend, from now until always.” He kissed her hand and then he turned towards their kwami, “we’re not just going to give each other up just because you say so.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Tikki muttered.

“Well it sure sounded that way.” Plagg told her.

“Look, they’re probably just going to forget everything…” She started.

“All the more reason not to mess this up Tiks, they’re happy, they found each other. Let them have this, even if it’s just for a few hours.” Plagg inexplicably and kindly said.

Tikki sighed, “whatever. I just wanted to tell them the truth!”

“I don’t know who said it first, but it’s true that truth is in the eye of the beholder Sugarcube, so let’s just let them make their own truth here.” Plagg patted his other half briefly.

Marinette smiled, “thanks Plagg.”

“Yeah, thanks!” Adrien added.

“Don’t mention it.” Plagg muttered as he folded his arms and looked away again, “please.”

Adrien shrugged, “okay. Now are either one of you going to tell us how to tell our oblivious selves after all of this is over that we’re purr-fect for each other?”

“We can’t reveal you to each other, it’s practically against the kwami code.” Tikki answered.

“There’s a code?” Adrien asked but then he shook his head, “never mind. We need to get some ideas here, I want to keep Mari around. How can we do that?”

“Like can we write a message on our hands to give each other a chance?” Marinette offered.

“The miraculous cure might erase that though.” Tikki suggested.

“But it might not.” Plagg added. “Besides, you can’t put something like that somewhere where someone will see it, especially Adrien, he’d get in a load of trouble for drawing on himself.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to write it where no one will see it.” Marinette offered as she pulled off her shoe, “and have a backup note or two somewhere.” Then she reached over and grabbed a pen off of her side table and wrote on the top of her foot a small drawing of a black cat and a heart and then underneath it she wrote CN= AA.

Adrien pulled off his matching shoe and took the pen she offered to him and he drew a little ladybug on the top of his foot with LB = MDC on it.

“Oh, and we can have Alya send us copies of what she recorded today too!” Adrien suggested as he finished and Marinette had finished putting her sock and shoe back on.

Marinette whipped out her phone and texted Alya, “on it!”

As Adrien put his sock and shoe back on, “we should make a video of ourselves confessing to each other or something too.”

“Aww, come on, do you really have to get that mushy?” Plagg made a face.

“Well, like you said, if they’re determined about all of this,” Tikki shrugged, “why not?”

Marinette nodded as she scooted closer to Adrien and he pulled out his own phone, it took a moment for them to both hold out their phones and get the angle right, but they managed to have one arm holding up a phone and the other wrapped around their partner and self-proclaimed love.

“So, should we just tell ourselves we’re idiots?” Adrien asked her as he prepared to record and chuckled at the idea.

“Only if you think it’s a wise idea for us to say we were blind, but I think I might get offended by that.” She told him honestly.

“Alright, we just have a couple minutes, so let’s just wing it.” Adrien suggested.

Marinette nodded and they both hit record.

“If you’re watching this, you’re probably wondering if you’re imagining things.” Adrien started with a wide grin.

“But you’re not.” Marinette added, “we decided that enough is enough and that you, that we, need to know the truth.”

Adrien nodded as he proudly declared, “I love My Marinette.” He then turned to Marinette and kissed her cheek.

Marinette smirked as she added, “and I love My Kitty,” as she turned towards Adrien and pecked him on the lips. “I love you so much Adrien.”

“I love you too Bugaboo, more than you can ever imagine.” Adrien smirked back and then kissed her with a slightly longer kiss which they reluctantly broke off when Plagg made a rude noise in the background.

“As you can tell, we like not having any secrets.” Marinette told their combined screens. “This wasn’t staged, we decided on this.”

“That’s right. Mari practically insisted on it.” Adrien chuckled.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “you were the one who got all mushy Handsome.”

Adrien grinned at her but then reluctantly focused on their phones instead. “So, to wrap this up, we love each other, and I want to hang up and kiss my girlfriend now.” He then turned towards Marinette and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Only if I get to kiss my boyfriend,” which she was about to do but remembered something else, “oh, wait Sweetheart.” She pecked Adrien on the lips again and he sighed as she looked back at the camera, “Adrien, Kitty, Sweetheart, ask me out properly please, we seem to have forgotten that step and that would be important to me.” She giggled before adding, "just make sure it's kind of private, I tend to get either overwhelmed or over excited when faced with something THIS wonderful."

“Wonderful huh? Well, if it's important to you my Love, then it's important to me too! I want to sweep you off your feet!” Adrien told her.

“You know, I’d love that, especially if it was you that was the one doing the sweeping Kitty!” She gave him a big grin before they wound up kissing again.

Coming up for air, Adrien asked his girlfriend, “think that’s enough?” 

“If not, the notes on our feet and Alya’s videos might be enough to convince us!” Marinette laughed as she kissed Adrien once, then twice as they put down their phones as they lost themselves in each other’s arms… just as a notification chimed on Adrien’s phone.


	8. Adrien's Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard come and pick Adrien and Marinette up.
> 
> Adrien is sent to play the piano, Marinette gets her own concert and Gabriel shows up with his grade A parenting.

Adrien’s ride arrived, with Nathalie waiting in the limo to discuss Adrien’s schedule with him.

“Now Adrien, you were hit by that last akuma?” Nathalie asked as Adrien settled in beside Marinette.

“Yes,” Adrien answered warily, “and you are?”

“I’m Nathalie, I’m your father’s assistant and I’m adjusting your schedule accordingly.”

“Oh,” Adrien looked at Marinette who only shrugged as if to say that she didn’t know what was going on either. “Well Nathalie,” Adrien turned towards her, “this is Marinette, my girlfriend.”

One of Nathalie’s eyebrows rose up and the slightest grin threatened her stoic face.

“I see.” Nathalie finally replied as she typed something on her tablet, “I’ve warned your father.”

“Warned him? Come on Nathalie, Marinette and I, well, we’re perfect for each other and I’m surprised that it sounds like he hasn’t met her yet.”

Nathalie nodded and easily replied as she typed something up on her tablet, “they’ve met during a video conference and in person over the holidays.”

Adrien gave her a confused look but finally just shrugged.

“Excuse me.” Marinette finally spoke up, “but where is Adrien’s parents?”

Nathalie coughed and the Gorilla, the large man that was driving glanced back at them in the rearview mirror. “Mr.Agreste is hoping to come to hear you play during your practice.” Nathalie informed Adrien with a straight face but then faltered slightly as a frown broke through, “I’m afraid that your mother, is no longer with us. You and your father miss her terribly, I’m sorry that I had to be the one to remind you Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes were wide and sad all of a sudden, Marinette took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Adrien blinked and then told Nathalie, “well, that must not have been easy, so, thank you for telling me.”

Nathalie nodded, her face composed once more and before they knew it, they were at the gates of the Agreste mansion.

…

Nathlie escorted the young couple to Adrien’s room and told them, “your father will attempt to come and listen to the piece that you have been practicing, the sheet music is on the piano. Please practice until his arrival.” With that, she turned around and left them alone in Adrien’s room, but leaving the door noticeably open.

Adrien leaned over to whisper to Marinette. “I guess that means that the kwami can’t come out.”

Marinette shrugged, “that’s fine, if you can still play, I’d love to have my own private concert.” She grinned at him and winked.

Adrien chuckled and led her over to the piano bench. “This does seem familiar.” He muttered as he had her sit on one side of the bench and he sat in the middle and placed his fingers where they felt the most comfortable. He looked up at the sheet music and started to play.

The title was Nocturne op. 9 no. 2 by Chopin. As far as Marinette could tell, Adrien played it flawlessly, the haunting music almost made her cry. As the notes faded once Adrien reached the end, he let his hands drop to his lap and then turned to give her a small smile, as if he didn’t know what kind of response to expect.

“That was amazing Adrien!” Marinette gushed and Adrien’s smile reached his eyes once he had her approval.

“Yeah, I, I didn’t know that I could do that.” He shyly admitted, “but I’m glad that you like it.”

“Well, obviously you’re very talented.” Marinette offered, “will you play some more for me?”

“Well, I don’t see any other music…” Adrien looked around and shrugged, “I guess I could just see what my fingers come up with?” He wiggled his fingers at her and she giggled.

“Please do! I can’t wait to hear what you come up with.” Marinette encouraged as she gave his knee a squeeze.

“Hey now, none of that, I need to focus.” Adrien laughed, but then leaned over and sweetly told her, “save it for later my Dear Bugaboo.” He gave her a wink as she blushed and he let his fingers just do their own thing, it took a few tries, but the music began to just develop and flow, it was amazing for Marinette to watch Adrien who closed his eyes and tickled the ivory keys as if they were an extension of his own body.

They lost track of time as Adrien played and Marinette swayed gently to the music beside him, closing her eyes and just enjoying the music that he made.

As Adrien finished yet another song, someone made a light coughing noise behind them.

Adrien and Marinette turned to face the stoic man before them as he said, “you have learned to put emotion into what you play Adrien, I am pleased.”

Adrien cocked his head at the stranger, “and you are?”

The stranger’s eyebrows rose and he looked shocked for a brief moment, but then he allowed himself to grin slightly and address them, “I am your father, Gabriel Agreste, I’ve come to check in on your progress on the piece that is before you.”

“Oh.” Adrien frowned a little, discouraged that there was no warm welcome or hug from his father, a father that he couldn’t even remember, which was evidence enough that somehow, he must love him, oddly enough. Maybe his father was a very repressed man?

Marinette placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder and squeezed, “play it again for us please Adrien.” She glanced up at Mr. Agreste who seemed to ignore her presence.

Adrien swallowed, patted her hand with his opposite one twice before returning his hands to the piano and played the Nocturne op. 9 no. 2 by Chopin.

Adrien felt uneasy, but he played his best for Marinette. He got the feeling that his father wasn’t one to give approval easily, so he played for her. Once again it sounded wonderful to the untrained ear.

Gabriel Agreste nodded when Adrien was finished, “good, you’ve been practicing. The second half of the second to last page could use a slight increase in tempo, but otherwise it is acceptable. I will be taking my dinner in my office tonight, if you wish to have Marinette join you here for dinner that is acceptable, just let the chef know to make her a plate once her parents have been notified, your bodyguard can drive her home afterwards.”

Adrien gave his father a half smile, “thank you, uh, sir.”

“Very good. Goodnight Adrien.” Gabriel Agreste nodded at the young man, his parental duties for the day complete.

“Good night Father?” Adrien looked surprised as his father just left, “he didn’t even hug me goodnight and it’s barely even the evening.” Adrien observed as he turned to his girlfriend, “what kind of father does that?”

Marinette shrugged, “I don’t know. It does seem odd though.”

Adrien growled a little, “with that kind of behavior it makes me wonder if he’s secretly a supervillain or something.”

“Oh sweetheart, don’t talk like that.” Marinette rubbed his back gently.

Adrien sighed, “well, if nothing else, it sure shows what kind of luck I’ve got.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, most of the people that I’ve forgotten, besides you, well, they aren’t the warmest kind of people are they?” Adrien chuckled as he shook his head, “Chloe, Nathalie and my Father we’ve met and well, it’s kind of sad when you think about it huh?”

Marinette didn’t know what to say besides to lean her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his back with one hand. Adrien looked at the door sadly, which is when he noticed that his father had closed the door behind him and he got an idea. “Hey, we can practice that other thing right now.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

“Uh huh, aren’t you forgetting something?” Marinette teased.

“Nope.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as he tried to change the subject...

“Yes, yes you are forgetting something Kitty,” she bopped him on the nose, “we’ve got to transform and catch that akuma!”

“Can’t we just cuddle for a bit?” He asked with a pout, “obviously I’m in need of some hugs and some love, you’ve seen my home life, I’m paws-tively starved for attention!”

Marinette giggled as she stood up and suggested sweetly, “maybe we can cuddle on the Eiffel tower in our suits while we wait?”

Adrien laughed, “alright, I can’t turn that down. Claws out!”

Marinette laughed once and then called out, “Spots on!”


	9. Facing the akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir entertain themselves as they wait for the akuma to show up. They defeat it and have a nice little surprise.

A minute later Ladybug and Chat Noir were running across the rooftops laughing and chasing each other as they eventually made their way to the Eiffel Tower. They were sort of keeping a look out, if you count breaking from their kisses and hugs every minute or so to look around as they caught their breath, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

Let’s just say that the cameras got a few long-distance shots of their heroes being… more human.

After about twenty minutes without the appearance of the akumatized victim, even the lovestruck heroes were paying more attention to their surroundings. Chat Noir was sitting on one of the beams of the Tower and Ladybug was sitting on his lap, looking out over the city. He had his arms around her waist and it almost looked like on the few cameras that had finally been able to zoom in a bit, that he was nuzzling or kissing her on the neck, with his tail lazily wagging in the wind, when it wasn’t trying to wrap itself on one of Ladybug’s calves that is. Ladybug would elbow him every so often, when her blush became too apparent. His ears were alert as he paid attention to his Lady as she looked out over Paris.

Unfortunately, the appearance of The Oublier at the base of the Eiffel Tower about ten minutes after they had cooled down a bit broke up the loving couple as if a switch was flipped and they instantly became mostly professional.

“There he is!” Ladybug called out as they scrambled down the tower to face him. “I think the akuma is in that photograph sticking out of his pocket Kitty!”

“Claws-some deduction My Lady!” Chat Noir answered, “you do your thing that way you do and I’ll do mine my Love!”

Ladybug nodded after a quick giggle as he jumped in front of the akumatized victim and cried out, “hey Oublier! Did you forget me?”

“Aghh!” The Oublier yelled, just as Ladybug called upon her Lucky Charm, which was a small satellite dish.

Ladybug took one look at it and then at the akuma and then she charged.

Chat Noir was barely able to call out in alarm, “My Lady!” As The Oublier fired at her and the satellite dish reflected his attack back at him. The akumatized victim slumped to the ground and blinked before looking up at them and asking, “who am I, and what is going on?”

Chat Noir walked up to him and told him as he helped him up, “well sir, you are akumatized and once we purify your akuma we’ll find out who you are.”

“May I have that photograph in your pocket please?” Ladybug asked nicely and The Oublier handed it over just as the glowing image of a butterfly figure appeared around his face.

Ladybug quickly tore the photograph and released the akuma, capturing it in her yo-yo and then releasing a purified and white butterfly. The man that was the Oublier transformed back into himself and looked a little startled, but not surprised.

“I was akumatized wasn’t I?” He asked.

“I’m afraid so Sir.” Ladybug answered, “do you need a ride home or anything?”

“I think I’ve troubled you enough and I don’t live far from here, a short walk would do me some good I think, so, no thank you. Thanks for everything though.” He told the heroes earnestly and then saluted them and walked away.

Then Ladybug looked sadly at Chat Noir as he handed her the satellite dish, “better make it quick before we change our minds.” He said sadly, brushing a bit of flyaway hair behind her ear as her miraculous beeped.

Ladybug cupped his cheek gently with her free hand, “we’ll meet again and be together once more, you just watch Kitty.”

Chat Noir chuckled as he looked over her shoulder as he drew closer to her putting his hand on her back at the waist, “I don’t know if we should my Lady,” he said with a nod, having accurately read that she was about to kiss him before cleansing the city, “we’ve got an audience Bugaboo,” he leaned over her and whispered into her ear, “one that will spread the news of our love.” Then he kissed her respectfully on the cheek and she blushed slightly at his thoughtfulness.

Ladybug looked over her shoulder to see Alya recording once again with a wide grin. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t kissed on camera before.” She turned to her Kitty and smirked ever so lightly. Then she breathily told him, “I know I wouldn’t mind more of your attention…”

Chat Noir chuckled, “yeah, I think it might be a fun sur-purr-ise though for ourselves too.” He shot her a wink and then angled them just so for Alya to record it all as he loudly asked, “may I kiss you My Lady?”

“As if you need to ask, although I must say that you make a picture purr-fect boyfriend Kitty.” She clearly answered as she winked at him before throwing her lucky charm in the air and calling out, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

As the ladybugs cleansed and restored the city, it’s two heroes were caught on camera romantically kissing each other in front of the Eiffel Tower as the ladybugs swept over them too.

About ten seconds later, the two heroes who had been so wrapped up in kissing each other came up for air once they heard Alya call out, “I knew it!” And that was when they realized what they had been doing.

Ladybug blushed a deep crimson, as red as her suit if not darker and Chat Noir looked shocked for one tenth of a second before melting into a mix of sheepish glee and chuckling, his grin so wide it would blind anyone without sunglasses. Both heroes covered their mouths respectively, her to hide her embarrassment and him to try to contain his desire to shout for joy or to embarrass his Lady further.

Eventually Ladybug heard her miraculous beep, “I, uh, I’ve got to go! T-That, that didn’t happen!” She swallowed and stuttered.

Chat Noir smirked, “oh, it sure did My Lady, and you enjoyed it too.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him as he graciously offered his fist to her, “pound it?”

She bit her lip a bit self-consciously, causing her partner to preen a little bit as she happily replied, “pound it.” Then she steeled herself and said, “well, I’m bugging out. Cat-ch you later Kitty.” She gave him a little wink and then tossed her yo-yo and left to de-transform.

“Gladly,” he replied as she swung away and he added wistfully, “I’ve said it before and I’m going to say it again. Whoever she is under that mask, I love that girl.” Chat Noir lovingly sighed.

“Any comments for the Ladyblog?” Alya interrupted his musings, “like what is your relationship status with Ladybug now?”

Chat Noir really didn’t know what to say, so he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and replied, “well, I’ve uh, I’ve got a lot to cat-ch up on, maybe next time Ladyblogger!” He pulled out his baton, but before he vaulted away, he asked as he pointed at her phone, “wait, you’re going to post that right?”

Alya chuckled, “you bet I am!”

“Good, because I want a copy.” He quickly answered as she laughed and he gave her a quick salute and then vaulted away, returning to his room to de-transform.

Handing Plagg a wedge of cheese, which the kwami quickly ate, Adrien sighed. “Wouldn’t that be my luck, I had a whole afternoon with my friends and I missed it because we had to fight an akuma that makes you forget everything! Even how somehow, miraculously, I wound up kissing the most wonderful girl in the world!”

“Well, at least you had some fun.” Plagg grinned smugly, “I mean, you sure made sure that your girlfriend seemed happy.”

Adrien looked alarmed as he turned towards his kwami, “umm…what girlfriend? Not that I’d complain if it’s My Lady of course, but that’s news to me.”

Plagg laughed as he laid down on his pillow on Adrien’s bed as he dismissively said, “just check your phone lover boy. Or your foot, or even with that reporter friend of yours.” Then he yawned.

“Okay…” Adrien pulled out his phone but then asked after he had unlocked it, “wait, what about my foot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the possibly cannon part obviously, because any decent clue would be lost or erased and we'd be back in the friendzone between Marinette and Adrien and honestly I'll admit the chance of them having a kiss as Miraculous Cure happens is super low (but we can dream can't we?) So the rest of this story is pure fun fan fiction, because, why not?


	10. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds some clues.... someone doesn't...

Adrien and Marinette had far different evenings. Adrien found ALL the evidence that he and Marinette had left behind, including the little ladybug on his foot and the best clue he’d ever received, LB = MDC.

It was so wonderful, Adrien almost cried as he had to scrub it off during his shower that evening (after taking a photo or a few) before anyone else saw it, he did have an early morning photo shoot before school after all.

For most of the night he annoyed Plagg with how he was going to win his Lady’s heart… again, for the millionth time, just with the added part of knowing his Lady’s identity.

“I know! I’ll send her flowers!” Adrien exclaimed.

Plagg groaned, “that’s been done. She strikes me more as the sentimental type. Send her cheese, you can’t go wrong with cheese.”

“Nope, I’m going to call the florist and sent her five hundred and fifty-four roses! One for every day that we’ve known each other!” Adrien had this maniacal look as he went on, “I’ll lavish her with gifts! I’ll send her the biggest stuffed Chat Noir plush I can find and I’ll…!”

“Whoa, whoa whoa Kid! You’re going to scare her away! Where would they even put that many roses? In the bakery? Scale it down a bit! I mean come on, does Pigtails strike you as a material girl?”

Adrien grinned broadly, “well, she is a designer.”

“Ugh, what am I going to do with you kid?” Plagg whined, “Just, ugh, remember girls like thoughtful and meaningful gifts Kid. A whole wheel of Camembert might be going too far, so uh, just give me half and give her the rest, she’ll fall head over heels and you’re good to go.” He helpfully advised.

Adrien snorted at his kwami, “No way Plagg, I’m going to get this right if it’s the last thing that I do!” Adrien exclaimed as he logged onto his computer, armed with his platinum credit card…

“Kid, no. I’m serious! Don’t overwhelm her, remember what she said?” Plagg groused. “Don’t overdo it!”

Adrien just giggled as he started to shop for just the right gifts…

…

Marinette’s evening was full of excitement too, as she tried to talk Alya down from her high of the scoop of the century, completely forgetting about her earlier scoop, having already emailed the highlights of their afternoon to Marinette and Adrien.

It didn’t even occur to Alya to tease Marinette or to ask her about Adrien as she was squealing and moderating her blog as she tried to keep up with the confirmed ship of Ladynoir being true, in her eyes anyway.

After much convincing, Marinette was finally able to coerce Alya to at least add a question mark to the end of her article and on the post with the video, ‘Are Ladybug and Chat Noir finally a couple!?!’

Of course, Marinette was so tired when she got home, she just plugged in her phone to charge, not wanting to deal with the stream of texts she knew that were waiting for her from Alya just yet, having experienced the real thing first hand.

Marinette didn’t notice the writing on her foot as she took a relaxing shower before bed either.

She also didn’t notice the faded but still visible note as she pulled on her socks as she gazed at one of her favorite pictures of Adrien, telling him goodnight before she wandered her way up to her bed, completely exhausted from dealing with the over excited Alya Cesaire all evening.

…

In the morning, Marinette’s mother woke her up half an hour early.

“Sweetheart, do you have something you’d like to tell us?” Sabine smiled at her daughter.

“Wha?” Marinette mumbled as she struggled to wake up. “Can I just have five more minutes Maman?”

“There was a delivery this morning, from your secret admirer.~” Sabine sung causing Marinette to sit up in shock as she rubbed her bleary eyes.

“What?!”

“Don’t be coy sweetheart, it must be from that sweet boy you were insisting that was your boyfriend yesterday.” Sabine happily informed her.

“WHAT?!” Marinette practically shouted.

Sabine laughed, “just get dressed and come on down to breakfast dear, your gifts are on the kitchen counter.”

Marinette bolted downstairs and found a large bouquet of eighteen yellow roses with red tips on the petals and one gorgeous red rose in the arrangement with white carnations and greens as filler.

“Ooh, breadstick, did you know that a bouquet of yellow roses with one red rose means he wants to be more than a friend.~” Tom sang to his daughter.

Marinette groaned internally, knowing that her parents meant well, but they would be insufferable about this. She saw many days of teasing in her future.

“Yellow roses with red tips like that symbolize friendship turning into love too.” Her father continued, “although I don’t know what the little black cat means…”

Sure enough, there was a cute little black cat plushie sitting by the elegant pink vase and a large box of her favorite, but expensive, truffles. Marinette swallowed, the clues were just a little too overwhelming, but she couldn’t believe what they implied, just not yet. She could be wrong, right? Marinette knew that there weren’t a lot of people that knew about her secret obsession with those chocolate truffles, but her Kitty was definitely one of them as he was the one that had introduced her to them. She froze, not sure how to react.

“Read the card sweetie!” Sabine encouraged as she handed the shocked and momentarily frozen Marinette an elegant envelope, but being impatient, her mother quickly took it back and pulled out an equally expensive card cooing over it as she opened it and handed it back to her daughter.

Marinette shakily read the card, trying to accept and take the meaning of all of this in as she read in elegant cursive…

 

Dear Princess,

My darling Marinette, you are the most amazing girl that I have ever met. We may not remember yesterday, but there was some part of us that wanted us to remember. I couldn’t ignore the clues that we left behind and after finding you, well, I didn’t know how deeply I could fall in love with you until we told ourselves how to find each other and I was able to find you once more. I know that sounds confusing, but let me attempt to explain how much I love you, you are the most amazing girl and I hardly feel worthy of you.

The roses are a token of my undying love, one rose for each month that I’ve been blessed with your presence in my life and one to show how deeply just the thought of you makes me feel.

You have taken my lonely heart and made it so much sweeter than this box of chocolates, and I hope to do the same for you my love, for every day of your life if you’ll be mine.

I’m schooling my feelings for you as you read this, hoping that with our love in a class of our own, I’ll be able to turn around and be able to call you my own, my love, My Lady turned into my Princess, for you truly are royalty of the highest degree.

Finally, I paws-itively couldn’t ignore my felines for mew. I hope you’ll accept this unlucky and mangy stray as your own once more when we meet again.

All my Love Bugaboo,

Your Secret Admirer

It was then signed with a pawprint and (xoxo)^n

…

…

…

Marinette screamed.


	11. When She Recognizes her Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter about Marinette's walk to school and what was waiting for her when she got there.

Marinette was confused and overwhelmed, but somehow found herself walking to school, intending on calling an extremely over excited Alya for some clarification.

Marinette is thankful that she was finally able to escape her parents and their knowing grins. They hadn’t been much help in telling her what had happened yesterday after all. They wouldn’t even tell her about her not so secret admirer that apparently, they wholly approved of, which meant that they met him!

_I can’t believe that they met Chat Noir, no his civilian identity before I did and now they want me to date him!_ She mentally whined as she dialed Alya’s number. _They know I like, no, love Adrien!_

Marinette wasn’t sure if she should talk about this with her bestie, but she definitely got the message from her parents that Alya might be able to clear things up for her.

“Alya, my parents are over the moon.” Marinette groaned, “a secret admirer sent me flowers, truffles and a… a plushie this morning with a vague card about how he fell in love with me yesterday and uh, well, do you know anything about that?”

Marinette had to pull her phone away from her head from the shriek and then the laughter emanating from her phone. As Marinette turned the corner, she found Alya hanging out at the school entrance, still laughing as they both hung up their phones, Alya was also hanging off of a grinning Nino for support as she gasped for air.

“Alya, I’m getting the feeling that you know something about all of this.” Marinette accused, but then she was distracted and blushed as Adrien got out of his car, wearing his blue scarf and a wide grin on his face. He said goodbye to his bodyguard and then turned towards Marinette, seeing her for the first time that day.

Adrien’s face lit up as he broke into a run and grabbed Marinette by the wrist, “come on Marinette!” Then he called over his shoulder to their snickering friends, “see you guys later!”

Marinette is mystified, but not complaining, because Adrien is there and wanted her to go with him.

_I’ll follow you anywhere!_ She blushed slightly as Adrien pulled her to the side of the school for some privacy. Then he picked her up and spun her around in the air, laughing with joy before he sighed and pulled her into his arms, “finally,” he whispers as he brings her in for a sweet but meaningful, and probably longer than just a greeting kind of kiss between good friends.

Alright, it was more like one of those kisses that reminded you of the end of the movie where you timed how long they could hold their breaths.

Not that Marinette was complaining about that.

Wide eyed and to be sure that she was following correctly, having recognized his kiss and with the clues that had arrived at her door that morning, Marinette asked him teasingly when they came up for air without stuttering for once with a wry grin, “now what was that for?”

Adrien looked shocked and got nervous all of a sudden as he stuttered, “w-well, my, uh, my La- I mean My Marinette, um I mean,” he cleared his throat as he backed a step away from her as he finally saw her smirk slightly, a look that was all Ladybug. He could see in her eyes that she knew and she was just as happy as he was, just like she was in the video.

Adrien chuckled, then cleared his throat and pulled a single red rose from his bag. As he knelt with one knee before her, he offered it to her, “I think you know how I feel Princess, I love you Marinette, both in and out of the mask. I want to get to know you better and this cat has only one request, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend Marinette?”

Marinette’s smile almost broke her face as she squealed, “YES!” And then she pounced on him, knocking him to the ground in a back breaking hug. They laughed as he helped her up and then they leaned towards each other and kissed briefly and sweetly for the first time as an official couple. Marinette bashfully took the rose, as she brushed back a stray hair and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her head.

“You’ve made me so happy Marinette.” Adrien whispered.

Marinette swallowed and told him with a slight blush, “thank you, I-I just wanted you to know that I love you too.”

Adrien grinned and then kissed her once more, only for them to be interrupted.

“YES!” Alya cried with her camera as she caught their last kiss for posterity, “I knew it!”

Nino snickered behind her and waited a minute before calling out, “Dudes, I know you’re happy to be together now man, but we’re going to be late for class.”

Of course, that was when the bell rang and Marinette and Adrien finally broke apart as all four of them raced to class, with Marinette and Adrien holding hands the whole way as they tried to make it to their seats before the final bell rang.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at school + a little grain of salt

With just a minute to spare, Alya and Nino barely beat Adrien and Marinette to their classroom. Adrien and Marinette had, of course, taken too much time making googly eyes at each other whenever possible as they jogged to class to be able to beat their friends after all.

Alya loudly announced their friend’s impending arrival as she quickly sat down with a smirk beside her boyfriend, “I have an announcement!”

“What is it Alya?” Rose sweetly asked.

Alya practically proclaimed with a shout as she pointed at the doorway proudly, “I called it!”

Everyone turned around to see Adrien and Marinette walking in hand in hand sheepishly, each with a wide grin and a flush on their face, having heard the announcement as they came in.

The class cheered.

Well, most of them did.

Lila actually scowled, not that anyone was watching.

Chloe merely scoffed as she tossed her hair dismissively, “well, Dupain-Cheng may not be me, which makes one wonder about Adrkins decision making skills, but at least he’s happy and she’s definitely better than that ice queen Kagami.”

Adrien and Marinette really didn’t know how to respond to that.

…

Later that day as Marinette was waiting outside the school at the school’s entrance for Adrien to join her so that they could go and get lunch, Lila came out and approached her.

Marinette tried to ignore her as she quickly pulled out her phone and tapped it a few times to check the time only for Lila to push Marinette’s phone down to get her attention as she looked around to make sure that they were alone, which they were. That was when Lila decided to sneer at Marinette, “you may think that you’re all that Dupain-Cheng, but I will make good on my promise.”

Marinette planted her feet and looked at her in disbelief as she held her phone off to the side as she asked, “and what was that promise Lila? I think that you need to remind me.”

“You may have Adrien now, but I will break you up, take away all of your friends and Adrien will never want to see you again. He’ll be my boyfriend sooner than you think and I meant it when I said that we were at war Dupain-Cheng and I never lose.” She practically growled.

“I would rethink that statement,” Marinette lightly stated, “I mean, can’t we just agree to be friends?”

“Friends? Ha! Not when you want me to fess up about all my amazing accomplishments! That will never happen, I happen to like being the center of attention thank you very much and if you keep trying to point out ANY discrepancies in my astounding stories, I will make you pay and lose everyone you hold dear! Just like I promised the day that I ‘came back,’ so don’t forget that we ARE at war!” Lila made air quotes as she smirked at Marinette as if she knew that she would win.

“Your stories are lies because you use them to mislead people and I never agreed to go to war with you Lila, that was on you.” Marinette stated in a scarily friendly voice, “and why do you even think that you’ll win? Your lies aren’t going to last forever Lila because I know the truth about many of them. I know that you weren’t in Achu and I know that you’re actually not Ladybug’s friend, that would be idiotic to paint a target like that on a civilian after all, Ladybug would not expose a friend like that and the truth will get out sooner than you think.”

Lila snickered, “I don’t lie. I tell people what they want to hear. That story about Achu? It got me out of four months of school. Besides, it’s not like anyone is going to take the time to ask Ladybug to corroborate my story.” Then she chuckled, “that one was brilliant by the way, it made my popularity soar. Now everyone listens to me and pretty soon your reputation will be ruined and you’d better not forget it.” She poked Marinette on the shoulder twice to make her point.

“Well, I know I won’t.” Adrien loudly said behind Lila as he walked down the steps, having overheard most of the conversation. “Have you been threatening my girlfriend?” He raised an eyebrow and looked mildly upset as he walked up to Marinette and draped his arm across her shoulders. “That is not cool Lila, not cool at all.”

“Adrien!” Lila almost screeched, “it’s not what you think!”

“Oh, I think it was.” Marinette answered as she showed them her phone, “by the way, I may be no Alya, but I think that this livestream to the school website will be proof enough on how you bullied and threatened me, oh, and how you have a tendency to color the truth.”

Adrien nodded with approval, “you made two mistakes Lila,” he turned to Marinette and smiled at her with adoration, “you forgot that my Princess has claws and also the obvious fact that I intend to never give her up.”

Lila’s eyes went wide and she growled, “Err! I’ll get you back for this Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette turned her phone around and was about to sigh off and shut the live stream down as Lila was about to stomp away, before they were interrupted again.

“Excuse me,” called out one Mr. Damocles as he walked up and placed his hand on Lila’s shoulder, “I believe that you have an appointment in my office young lady.”

Lila sighed and looked at her feet.

“As for you Miss Dupain-Cheng, I want you to come visit me in the office after school today, I want to discuss with you when it’s appropriate to livestream to the school website.”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette replied as Lila sneered at her.

“Unfortunately, I only have to review policy and give a warning to Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Mr. Damocles admitted as he glanced down at Lila, “as for you, I think a call to your mother is in order. Follow me Miss Rossi.” Mr. Damocles instructed as he led her away.

Marinette finally shut down her phone’s livestream.

“Well, that’s one problem dealt with.” Marinette commented with a sigh of relief.

Adrien nodded, “yeah, I had no idea that she was like that. Why didn’t you tell me that she threatened you?” He asked gently. “Didn’t you trust me?”

Marinette sighed as she fiddled with her fingers hesitantly, “well, I, uh, at the time I was embarrassed and I didn’t think that you’d believe me and I knew that I could handle it on my own, I just needed to make a plan. Which was to have a frank conversation with her, to show everyone what she was like. That’s why I pulled out the phone when she came up to me. I know I probably shouldn’t have livestreamed it, but…” Marinette gave a slight shrug and a sly grin to her boyfriend.

“But now she can’t argue about it’s authenticity.” Adrien finished for her and he actually looked sad for a moment, “while I admit that I wish I’d known about what was going on, I think I can understand why you did what you did. Anyhow, while I wish I could have been there for you more, I’m glad that you were able to deal with it yourself Princess. I’ve always known you’ve had that kind of strength in you.” Then he whispered, “both in and out of the mask.”

Marinette sighed and replied with a small chuckle, “well, I only hope that Alya will forgive me.”

Adrien hugged her from the side, “I’m sure that she will. While she should have looked into it herself or at least thought about some of Lila’s claims, she is your best friend and probably feels pretty bad about everything now that she knows.”

She nudged him, “well, she is my best friend after you that is.”

He chuckled, “I know.” He kissed her temple and nodded towards her house, “so, is it a good time to meet the in-laws?”

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled as she began to walk in the direction of the bakery. “It’s funny hearing you call my parents that, not that you’re wrong, just a little presumptuous.” She grinned at him and gave him a knowing sideways glance. “So, I guess the question is should I be a responsible daughter and properly introduce my boyfriend or be a responsible heroine and maybe catch an akuma that may or might not appear?”

“Hmm, a quandary for every teenage superhero.” Adrien commented as they turned the corner, then he looked up and he said, “well there’s our answer Milady.” He pointed and in the distance, you could see an akuma approaching. “Duty calls.”

Marinette frowned, “okay Kitty, let’s make it quick.”

He winked at her as he pulled her behind a tree trunk that totally hid them both (yeah right), as he told her with all his love, “as you wish Princess.” (yet another Princess Bride reference and quote!)

Then they said their magical phrases and transformed, quickly capturing the akuma and purifying it in the school hallway before it made it to Mr. Damocles office.

Then they ran off together to transform in a rather large janitor’s closet so that they could attempt to leave the school as themselves once more.

Able to sneak out of the closet unnoticed, just as they were headed out, they passed by Kagami.

“Hey Kagami.” Adrien waved nicely to her with his free hand, his other holding Marinette’s.

“Hey Adrien, good to see that you finally hit your target.” She nodded at him and shot him a small grin.

Marinette looked at her boyfriend in confusion as he nervously rubbed his neck and chuckled, “thanks Kagami.”

As they walked by her, Kagami nodded towards Marinette, “oh and Marinette?”

“Y-Yes Kagami?”

“I’m glad to see that you finally stopped hesitating.”

“T-thanks?” Marinette answered and then whispered to Adrien, “what was that all about?”

Adrien only smiled and shrugged as they headed back outside, “I’ll explain later?” He offered.

They were just in time to see Juleka getting picked up by her brother Luka, and she had just finished telling her brother something. He had come to pick her up with his new motorcycle for lunch after all and whatever the news was that Juleka told him, he didn’t seem surprised at all.

“Hey Marientte,” Luka called out to her with a sly grin and then he nodded towards Adrien as he noticed them holding each other’s hands, “and Adrien, I’m glad to see that you’ve finally gotten those contacts.” He teased.

“Contacts?” Adrien looked confused.

Marinette giggled as they waved goodbye to Luka and Juleka and then she whispered to Adrien, “I’ll explain later Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a Princess Bride reference and of course I don't own the movie or the book, but love the story so I quote it in my stories alot, go fig.
> 
> Anyhow, I took a break from writing for the most part this weekend to spend some time with Family and to get over some health issues, I'm just posting what I've got on this story to finish it up, before Oblivio is released. If a chapter is done it's not that tough to post usually after all lol, so there still may be a delay in the next posting of my other stories.
> 
> Chapter 13 will just be a short chapter of bonuses for this fict and it may be a few days until they post.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks everyone for reading, I may not respond to all comments due to taking time off, but I appreciate all the comments and kudos! Thanks again!


	13. Bonus Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Three Bonuses set in this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you haven't seen it, there are some strong references to the Episode Frozer from Season 2 here.

Bonus 1

“Maman! Papa! I have someone that I need to introduce you to!” Marinette called out to her parents happily in the strangely empty bakery as soon as she came in the door.

As she pulled Adrien into the bakery behind her, her papa called out to her from the back without even looking, “Sure, Sweetheart! Oh, and ask Adrien to get permission to have dinner with us sometime Breadstick!”

“Papa?!” Marinette glanced at Adrien and he shrugged, just as surprised at their conclusion as she was.

Then her parents looked around the corner and her mother teased “we do have to finish planning your wedding after all.”

“Maman!” Marinette loudly scolded as her boyfriend blushed with her as he laughed alongside her parents.

“So, are we thinking Fall or Spring?” Adrien finally offered with a chuckle, causing Marinette to shriek.

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed.

“She wants a Spring wedding dear.” Sabine offered with a serious tone and a small grin.

“And we get to make the cake!” Tom happily announced.

Marinette groaned but then grinned at Adrien with a not so subtle eyeroll, “alright you guys, I think we have plenty of time for that, especially since jumping to that conclusion really takes the cake!”

(Note: In the USA, taking the cake can mean something being the most amazing or outlandish idea or concept of them all, and it’s a good bakery pun too…)

Adrien looked like he could cry, “I knew we were meant to be.” He whispered as he wiped a tear from his eye at the pun.

Tom only winked at his daughter proudly, “that’s my girl!”

 

 Bonus 2

Having been left to eat lunch together at her kitchen table, Marinette asked Adrien.  
“So, what was Kagami talking about?”

Adrien looked a little sheepish, “well, she was kind of teasing me. You know how we went to the ice-skating rink together?” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Man, I feel so oblivious that I didn’t realize that you were… well you.”

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, “I’m sorry about that, and for acting pouty that day while, while we were facing Frozer.” Adrien sighed, “the main reason why I asked her out was, uh, well, you, Ladybug you, had just rejected me again, so I thought that maybe I should try to move on. Honestly, I didn’t know you very well back then and, well, you’re just so amazing as yourself Marinette and you reminded me well, of you too, so I didn’t think that I had a chance to be anything more than a really good friend with you.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say.

“I mean, if the miraculous Ladybug would reject me, why would the amazing amd marvelous Marinette Dupain-Cheng even be interested. I didn’t want to get rejected again and I thought Kagami liked me, she, well, she’s different.”

“I’ll say.” Marinette muttered, but Adrien didn’t seem to notice.

“Also,” Adrien took a deep breath, “she was the one to encourage me to… to look for someone else, since I was feeling stuck, like nothing would change between us. Kagami likes her fencing metaphors and told me that the only mistake that a fencer can make wasn’t choosing the wrong technique, it was choosing the wrong target. She didn’t know about my uh, frustration in trying to court Ladybug. That’s why after our date, when I walked her to her car…”

Adrien paused and blinked as he realized something and blushed, “hey, I think she might have uh, seen that I liked you then.”

Again, Marinette was speechless.

Adrien chuckled as he blushed a little bit, “Marinette you I mean, I think I was trying to ignore how much I liked you because of my loyalty to you, Ladybug you, and I think that Kagami might have thought that I was uh,” he then bit his lip slightly as he admitted, “that I was pining after you, Marinette you. That you were my target.”

Marinette blinked and Adrien squeezed her hand to encourage her to speak, “say something My Lady.”

“Oh.” Marinette blushed as she nervously remembered, “well, uh, that kind of makes sense. That’s also the day that she told me ‘the only reason why I couldn’t stay on my feet was because of my hesitation.’ I guess she was kind of right.” She giggled and squeezed his hand shyly. “The reason why I fell down that day was because I was kind of jealous of her, because she was there with you.”

“Oh,” Adrien blushed a little, “so, uh, you liked me before we faced The Oublier? I wasn’t sure, although, I think I was hoping that was the case.” He gave her a small smirk.

“Adrien. That was what Luka’s comment earlier was about. He saw how I felt and encouraged me to go after you too.”

Now Adrien looked confused.

Marinette groaned, “I had a HUGE crush on you! Adrien you, probably as much as you had a crush on Ladybug, everyone could see it, except for you! Ugh, this is a disaster! It was so embarrassing that I could hardly talk to you!” She covered her eyes and Adrien reached out and helped her remove her hands.

Adrien grinned at her and smugly said, “you’re doing fine now.”

“Well, that’s because I know you’re my Kitty, and although we were just partners and friends before, before today, well, I, I trust you.” She smiled at him and blushed again. “Plus, I know that you’re a pun making dork now and that makes it easier.”

Adrien snorted, “well, I am your dork and we are purr-fect for each other My Lady.”

“Stop.” She playfully patted his shoulder and then nodded shyly, blushing a red that was almost as dark her Ladybug suit as she brushed her hair back with one hand, “so yeah, anyway, that was why I chased after you that day, I, I was trying to confess.”

“Oh, Marinette.” Adrien sighed, “that’s kind of why I asked if you were suggesting that we, that you and I, should go to the rink together back then.” He chuckled before he nervously explained. “I was kind of hoping that was what you were implying, I knew that if anyone could be more amazing than my Lady, it would be you, that maybe you could help me stop feeling stuck, because I knew at that point that Kagami would only ever be a just friend to me. You, you were already a really good friend and honestly, I was struggling not liking you more than that since just letting myself like you felt like I was cheating on Ladybug you. I was… just not that good at reading between the lines and didn’t see that you liked me too.” He shrugged and gave her a happy grin, “that may have made me rethink things. Who knows what would have happened if we’d both just, took a risk and said something to each other?”

Marinette gave him a teasing look, “Adrien, Kitty, I don’t think it matters now.” She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss, which he accepted gratefully. “We’re together now, right?”

“Forever and always My Lady.” He promised. “As long as you will have me.”

“Oh Kitty,” Marinette smiled, “I think eternity is too long of a time to ask me to put up with your puns.”

Adrien laughed and pulled her into a hug before kissing her once more.

 

Bonus 3

So, after nearly being suffocated in one of Tom’s hugs as they said goodbye, Adrien suggested that maybe they should tell his father before they went back to class, before the media told him for them. He was just a Facetime call away after all, if nothing else they could at least tell Nathalie. Marinette readily agreed.

So once they were at school, they sought out an empty classroom to make the call.

Before Adrien even had the chance to call though, Adrien’s phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone, Adrien gulped as he pulled out his phone. “It’s Father.” He whispered to Marinette.

Adrien pulled out his phone and swallowed, unsure of what to say. Plagg and Tikki came out of their hiding places to float beside them, “you’ve got this Kid.” Plagg encouraged, “just pretend that he’ll reward you with cheese.”

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded softly.

“It’s going to be okay.” Marinette reassured him as Adrien nodded at her in agreement, because now they were together and they could do anything together, so he answered his phone and put it on speaker.

“Father, I’m glad you called. I uh, I have some news for you.” Adrien announced.

“I assume it’s the news that you’re dating one Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” His Father answered bluntly and without a hint of emotion.

Adrien swallowed and looked at Marinette, who mouthed the words with a stunned face, ‘he knows my name!’

That caused Adrien to smile, “yes Father. She’s standing right beside me and you’re on speaker, I, I really, really like her Father.”

Marinette blushed and added, “and I like Adrien too. He’s really a remarkable and wonderful young man, I’m so glad to have him in my life.” She looked at Adrien adoringly and mouthed, ‘I love you.’

“Hmm.” His father sounded like he was weighing what to say, which didn’t happen often, so Adrien was getting hopeful.

Adrien mouthed back at his girlfriend, ‘I love you too.’

“I suppose that is agreeable.” Gabriel finally said, “if she will agree to be your plus one at future functions, and of course we’d provide her with something to wear from the line occasionally if she wouldn’t mind.” He added leadingly, “well, most of the time that is, I hope you can agree to that Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

Adrien chuckled as Marinette’s eyes shown with glee, “I think you’ve made her day Father, she’s nodding yes and is a bit speechless. My Marinette is really into fashion.”

“I am aware.” Gabriel noted, “which was why I was calling to congratulate you.”

Adrien looked astonished as he asked, “father?”

“Well, first of all, your shenanigans today have brought a positive media response to the company and our sales have already grown by a significant percentage from the free exposure.”

“Oh.” Adrien replied, looking a little less pleased.

“And, honestly you shouldn’t be wasting your time on anyone that doesn’t have long term potential Adrien.” Gabriel then continued in less of a monotone, “from what I have seen of you Miss Dupain-Cheng, you would be an asset to both our company and to our family, as you make Adrien happy.”

Marinette was blushing furiously as she had to thump a startled Adrien on his back to remind him to breathe as he tried not to go into shock. He coughed but was able to muffle the sound with his free hand.

“T-Thank you Mr. Agreste.” Marinette managed to reply for them as she pulled a water bottle out of her bag for Adrien to take a few sips from since he seemed to need it.

“Speak nothing of it. Now, I believe that as you are now my son’s girlfriend and potential future wife, that you should call me Father, Miss Dupain-Cheng. May I call you Marinette?”

A blushing and slightly embarrassed Adrien shyly beamed at Marinette, this was going a lot better than he thought it would.

“Y-Yes, Father.” A startled Marinette managed to reply as she unscrewed the cap to her water bottle and handed it to Adrien. “That would be fine.”

“Excellent. Nathalie will contact you about the details Marinette. It was good speaking to you both. Oh, I have one more quick question for you.”

Adrien quickly cleared his throat to ask before he took a drink, “yes, Father?”

“Spring, or Fall?” Gabriel easily replied.

“Huh?” Adrien asked as his girlfriend blushed beautifully and he took a swallow from his girlfriend’s water bottle.

“I know it will be a couple of years, hopefully, as there is no need to rush, but what is your favorite season for a wedding Marinette? I think Spring would suit you both really well.” Gabriel calmly explained.

Adrien spit out his water in shock, with Marinette and Tikki just barely dodging the worst of it, but Plagg caught the brunt of it.

While Plagg enjoyed watching shows where they had them routinely as he waited for Adrien to finish with something, he found that he most certainly did not enjoy spit-takes in real life.

Soggy cats looked simply catastrophic after all…

**Author's Note:**

> All I knew about the Oblivo episode at the time of the original posting until chapter 12 was posted was what was summarized on the miraculous wikia page on 2/20/19  
> "A villain strolls through Paris and Ladybug and Cat Noir have lost their memories! Will they be able to defeat Oblivio so he’ll just be a bad memory?"
> 
> Also, what I started before making the connection to the two ideas, was kind of inspired by my Don't Forget Me series, the last of which is [ My Lady, My Marinette ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107973/chapters/40233539), where the akuma Dementia makes people forget the one that they love the most, but this time in this story, they forget everyone they know well and everything about themselves. They're sixteen here and the rating is T because they make out a little.


End file.
